This invention relates generally to a canopy fittable to a recreational chair such as a foldable, beach or deck chair.
Protection from the sun for the occupants of recreational chairs, such as beach or deck chairs, through the use of canopies or awnings has long been known. Such canopies may be an integral part of the chair, or be attachable or detachable at will. Where the canopy is an integral part of the chair, problems of chair storage in compact form, ease of transportation and lack of flexibility arise. Where the canopy is attachable and detachable, the use of bolts, nuts, rachets, and the like, and special tools to manipulate the same, are generally required. This leads to difficult and time-consuming operations for the attachment and detachment of the canopy.
For example, the Borichevsky U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,363 shows a canopy mounted on the backrest portion of a furniture frame through a clamp and bolt arrangement. This arrangement is not readily adaptable for use with many common types of furniture frames.
Another approach to providing a canopy-like sun protection device is taken by Staroste et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,305. Patentees provide at least two frame-type supporting beams which are commonly pivoted at their bases through a bolt attached to a bracket which in turn is clamped to the chair side. The frame-type supporting beams separate and carry awning material to provide a sun shade.
Other awnings or sun shades adapted for use with various types of recreational chairs are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,738,703; 3,243,230; 1,919,110; 900,572 and 798,823.